


Le petit monde des poches

by Michi4D



Series: A la manière de Ponge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, Fiction, Français | French, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Connaissez vous vraiment ce microcosme que vous côtoyez tous les jours ?





	Le petit monde des poches

Dans le petit monde des poches vivent plusieurs créatures. De tous petits êtres que l'on ne voit pas. Mais promis ils sont bien là ! Ce sont ceux qui nous font dire "mais je suis sûr de l'avoir mis dans cette poche". Ce sont eux qui emmêlent nos écouteurs. Ce sont encore eux qui trouent le fond de nos poches pour libérer les quelques centimes gardés bien au chaud pour le café du distributeur.

La population des poches ne se limite pas qu'à des créatures. On peut y trouver ce papier de bonbon froissé, ce vieux ticket de caisse. En opposition, il y a ces choses si précieuses qu'on plie soigneusement, qu'on emballe dans un mouchoir. Il y a ces "je regarderai plus tard" qui finissent à la poubelle, il y a ces "mince ! C'est passé à la machine à laver".

Chaque poche est unique. Elles contiennent des habitudes, des grigris, des sentiments. Ce crayon qui aide à coucher les idées sur papier, cette clef qui mène à leur doux foyer, ce numéro griffonné à la hâte, plein d'espoir.

Le petit monde des poches est un monde en perpétuel mouvement, en constante évolution.  
Revenez après un temps, vous retrouverez vos trésors.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce petit écrit vous aura plu ! Ça change un peu de ce que je fais d'habitude alors je suis un peu stressée ><
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
